Surprise
by Cruella game
Summary: Twincest con male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Había pocas cosas que podían hacerle sentir tal adrenalina a Bill Kaulitz. ¿La admiración de las fans? Le causaban un profundo agradecimiento, pero la emoción había quedado atrás hace un tiempo, ¿Regalos? Tenía de todo tipo y todo el tiempo, incluso la mayoría de los mismos los dejaban donados en alguna institución con la promesa que no se revelara la fuente. ¿Dinero? Definitivamente no, el dinero solo le servía para pagar la privacidad de los pequeños momentos libres de su agenda.

Pero ese golpe de emoción, directo al estomago, hasta quedarse frío y temblar, eso sólo lo sentía cuando estaba con su verdadero y único amor.

Eso pensaba, mientras se volteaba y sus ojos veían dormir al responsable de sus sueños y suspiros. Su gemelo.

La vida les había cambiado en un cien por ciento, desde que hacía ocho meses atrás habían decidido mudarse. Ahora eran libres en su propia prisión pero libres, pensaba sonriendo.

Tom lo había dicho claro "No lo soporto un día más", y Bill sabía que él no podría continuar con la situación tampoco. Suficiente tenían con esconderse del ojo público, de la curiosa mirada de su equipo y cuidarse de sus amigos en el tour, como para regresar a casa y preocuparse por sus padres.

Entonces fue que tomaron la decisión "nos mudamos". La primera opción fue Berlín un precioso piso de arquitectura modera. Lo amaron, pero aún así sintieron que faltaba algo...

-No, no parece un hogar, parece piso de solteros -había dicho Bill cruzando sus abrazos, y aunque ellos aparentaban serlo, no lo eran para nada. Su segunda opción lució mucho mejor, aunque seguía siendo en Magdeburg…

- Sí, esto es un hogar -suspiró el pelinegro.

- Demasiado hogar -apuntó Tom-. No señor, mamá vendrá a cada segundo a ver si estamos bien y nuestros amigos no tendrán más que caminar unas cuantas cuadras

- Tienes razón -secundó Bill-. ¡Magdeburg apesta...!

Y fue cuando sucedió, en medio de una de las giras fueron a Hamburgo y justo cuando pasaban con la camioneta vieron un bello residencial ò lo que parecía ser la entrada a un bello residencial pues desde afuera no se veía nada.

"Privacidad", pensó Tom y después de un berrinche descomunal por parte de Bill, más dos amenazas de Tom, Dave acepto que se desviarán a ver el condominio. Los ojos de Bill se iluminaron al conocer el lugar.

- Esto…es. ¡Este es Tom! -dijo Bill

- Sí, sí, esto es a lo que yo llamaría hogar -afirmó Tom.

***

Una semana después los papeles se habían firmado y la Casa Nº 7 pertenecía a "Los Kaulitz". El residencial era el sueño de cualquier persona acomodada en Europa, el corredor de bienes raíces mando una carta al comité de vecinos para hacerles saber que "Los Kaulitz se mudaban, y que agradecería los hicieran sentir cómodos". Bill no había terminado de acomodarse en la sala cuando el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy- anunció Tom.

-Buenos días- abrió cortésmente y ante él aparecieron cinco personas con las manos llenas de regalos.

-¿Sr. Kaulitz?- Tom asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Soy el señor Fred Ferguin presidente del comité de vecinos, es un gusto para mi darle la bienvenida a los señores Kaulitz. - dijo ceremoniosamente, a tiempo que Bill aparecía preguntando por que tardaba tanto, mientras su voz iba bajando según veía la gente frente a su hermano.

-Hola, soy Bill- se presentó amablemente, al ver el rostro serio que le devolvían imaginó que era por su parecido-. El gemelo de Tom –aclaró rápidamente.

Mr. Fred quedo en silencio: – Lo lamento jóvenes, es un gusto para nosotros -dijo a tiempo que todo el mundo bajaba los regalos-. Queríamos hacerlos sentir bienvenidos pero me temo que hubo un error en la información y creo que hay un problema con las tarjetas.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?- sonrió Bill impactando al vecindario, había que admitirlo era un chico simpático- Por favor déjenlos, comprenderemos.

Los vecinos se retiraron mientras Bill sonreía animadamente.

- Imagino que será un "Kolits" o algo así. Como vamos a devolver un regalo por un error en las tarjetas.

Minutos después Tom moría de la risa en la sala, abriendo los presentes, entre los cuales habían tres cajas de galletas, otras varias de té, algunos libros de jardinería y pases dobles para el cine.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Bill de lo más divertido.

- Ya sé por qué no nos querían dar los regalos.

-Ah sí ¿por qué?

-Por las tarjetas.

-Y que dicen las tarjetas

-Sr. y Sra Kaulitz…

Bill no pudo más que reírse.

- Wow… Tom eres mi señora, vez somos transparentes

-Ja ja sí, consuélate con la idea, tú eres mi señora .

-Bueno, bueno ya dejémoslo ahí o vamos a pelear -dijo Bill y Tom se metió en boca tres galletas asintiendo, Bill le quitó el paquete de las manos-. Tom espera a la cena o acaso no vas a comer.

***

Ahora ocho meses después los Kaulitz vivían su propio cuento de hadas como decía Bill, bromeando de vez en cuando. Todo iba de maravilla faltaban dos conciertos para terminar la tercera gira europea, descansarían una semana y luego partirían a su primera gira en América.

Un manotazo directo al rostro le hizo terminar de despertar "Que cuento de hadas, ni que cuento de hadas" pensó sobándose el rostro, Tom no había aprendido a controlar su libertad nocturna, pensó Bill, era tan loco para dormir que más de una vez Bill se había despertado molesto y le había propinado algún golpe que en la inconsciencia del tercer sueño, el de rastas no recordaba a la mañana siguiente.

-¡Tom!- gritó tirando la mano de su hermano por un lado. Era imposible que se despertara.

La vida es tan injusta pensó chequeándose por última vez ante el espejo, debía estar tres horas antes que todos, en el estudio. Bajó al refrigerador y subió con una Coca Cola fría, la puso en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a despertar a su gemelo.

-Tom -llamaba mientras lo movía de un lado a otro –Tomy-Tom-TOM-TOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-Qué… qué.. QUEEE- gritó el de rastas a punto de locura.

-Despierta cariño- dijo Bill depositando un suave beso en el hombro desnudo de su hermano, sin inmutarse por el grito.

-Algún día deberías aprender a despertarme con...

-¿Con qué?-

-Con más delicadeza…

-Ja ja ¿delicadeza? Eres una nena Tom.

-No fastidies-dijo mientras tiraba una almohada a su gemelo quien la esquivaba astutamente.

-Ya me voy, Dave pasa por mí en unos veinte minutos, así que ponme atención TOM-decía mientras tiraba de regreso la almohada.

-Mjm

-Te tienes que ir en dos horas-decía moviendo las caderas frente a la cama- Conduces con cuidado Kaulitz. Llamas a mamá, dice que tienes exactamente dos semanas de no hablarle y…

-Sí, sí y SÍ –decía Tom mientras se tapaba de nuevo

-Le das de comer a Scotty, no me dio tiempo.

-Ok.

-Y por un demonio juega con él un segundo

-¡¿Ahh!?-

-Tom se un buen padre- exigía mientras movía con el pie a Tom para que terminara de levantarse.

-Ahh, Bill él te quiere más a ti.

-No, no me quiere más a mí. Es sólo que apenas lo vemos cada mes y cuando venimos juegas con él dos minutos y adiós, ahí murió tu obligación.-

-No voy a seguir discutiendo- anunció Tom tapándose de nuevo.

-¡Padre desnaturalizado! -gritó Bill sonriendo mientras se montaba en su gemelo.

-Auuu – fue el grito de dolor que lanzo Tom, mientras movía a su gemelo más hacia sus piernas

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No te sientes en mi estómago me duele.-

-Ay Tom, me asustas.-

-No sé que pasa solo sentí algo extraño.-

-Ok mejor bebe tu brebaje de los buenos días- dijo Bill mientras se estiraba por la gaseosa de su gemelo.

-¿Mi coca?-

-¡Tu coca!- Dijo besando nuevamente al de rastas

-Haber, ven acá -dijo Tom obligando al pelinegro a dejar devuelta la gaseosa en su lugar, mientras lo recostaba y se subía en él soltado pequeños besitos por su rostro-. Te quiero -dijo aún besándolo dirigiéndose a su barbilla, mientras su mano bajaba hacia el zipper de su gemelo bajándolo, ahora acelerando el beso, aunque siente el violento movimiento de su gemelo bajo de él.

-Tom, Tomy, en serio no, Tom, que libido por Dios…

-Ahhh –gritó Tom rodando de nuevo al otro lado de la cama, suspirando-. Tú ya no me quieres. -Sentenció con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, se volteó y dio la espalda a su gemelo.

-Ja ja deja de molestar, haces lo que te digo- dijo Bill volteándose para darle un último beso y sólo se encontró con la espalda de su gemelo-. Tomy voltéate necesito que… ¡¿Tom?!– lo obliga a voltearse hacia él y ve los ojos de su gemelo llenos de lágrimas -Tomy mi vida…

El de rastas evadió su mirada mientras se paraba y caminaba rápidamente hacia el baño.

-No, no Tom- dijo Bill acercándosele y obligándolo a que le viera-. ¿Qué paso?

-Olvídalo

-Por qué estás así.

-¿Cómo así?

-A punto de llorar

-¿Me estás diciendo niña llorona?

-Tom yo no dije eso.

-Lo insinuaste -gritó tirando la puerta del baño.

Bill se apresuró hacia el teléfono

-Dave retrasa todo una hora, tengo un problema -dijo colgando sin la menor intención de alargar su explicación.

-Tom, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó tocando la puerta por segunda vez

-Esta abierto.

Bill se adentró en el cuarto mientras su gemelo se esta duchando

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada

-Cómo que nada, dime qué paso, qué te hice.

-Ya no me quieres, rechazaste mis besos.

-Tomy ¿Como yo voy a rechazar un beso tuyo? Era sólo, ya sabes, tiempo y eso...¡Kaulitz te estoy hablando!- dijo corriendo la cortina, sin miedo a mojarse.

-Tom.

-¡Qué!

-Tomy

-Ahhh que quieres.

-Mírame a los ojos

-A ver…

-¿Qué vez en mis ojos?

-Sombras y delineador

-Ay Tom, no te hagas el chistoso ahora.

Tom se sonrío mientras tomaba el rostro de su gemelo besándolo en la ducha. Bill esta resignado debería volver a hacerse el maquillaje y secarse el cabello, aunque no importaba-. -Te quiero Tomy.-

-Llama a Dave, yo te voy a llevar al estudio

-¿Seguro?

-Sí

-Vamos Tom no importa cariño, de verdad, tendrás que estar dos horas ahí sin hacer nada.

-No importa -dijo

-Dave me…

-No quiero que vayas con Dave –le cortó el mayor

-Tom por...

-¡Porque no confío como conduce nadie! Si alguien te va a llevar y traer soy yo, estando en Hamburgo no es necesario que nadie te lleve.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te espero abajo voy a componer este desastre- dijo señalando su rostro con el maquillaje completamente estropeado, estirándose por un ultimo beso.

-Scotty, Scotty- llama Tom dirigiéndose al patio trasero mientras Bill termina de fumar un cigarrillo esperándolo.- Scotty, Scotty ven con papá.

-¿Para qué lo llamas? Lo vas a alocar y se supone que ya nos vamos. –le preguntó Bill.

-Scotty ven con papá. –dijo Tom inclinándose a cargarlo y sosteniéndole el hocico, viéndole a los ojos y jugando con sus orejas-. Vamos a ir al estudio a jugar, mientras tu otro papi trabaja, ¿de acuerdo? Dale un beso a papá – dijo besando a su perro- ahora uno a tu otro papa –le estiró los brazos poniéndoselo a Bill en el rostro- ahora tus dos papas se dan un beso -acercándose a Bill y besándolo dulcemente.

-¿Bill?

-¿Qué?

-Carga a Scotty

-Si mi amor, a ver- dijo Bill cargando a Scotty mientras caminaba a la Escalade.

Tom subió al auto mientras, sin hablar comprobaba que Bill lleve el cinturón-. Sostenlo bien eh, no quiero que le pase nada a mis dos tesoros- Bill alzó una ceja, de nuevo Tom estaba demasiado cursi para su gusto.

***

Georg y Gustav arriban al estudio con una hora de anticipación.

–¡¿Alguien puede decirme donde esta el futuro perdedor de Guitar Hero?!- gritó Georg entrando con su consola en mano.

-Estoy ensayando no molestes – le respondió Bill desde la otra habitación.

-Obviamente hablaba de Tom – intervino Gustav dirigiéndose directo a su batería.

-Búscalo afuera, salió con Scotty –volvió a hablar Bill.

-Ahh –fue toda la respuesta de Georg

-Si, si lo mismo pienso –Agregó Gustav -Tom paseando a Scotty es para tomarle fotos y publicarlas- dijo viendo el reloj-. Yo creo que primero comemos.

-Primero comemos. ¿Acaso ninguno comió? – preguntó Dave entrando al salón de ensayos.

-No. -contestaron los tres a coro.

-Se supone que vienen a ensayar, no a perder dos horas comiendo. Bueno, pidan lo que quieran de una vez, pero sepan que se van a ir dos horas más tarde.

Media hora después entró Tom con Scotty en brazos.

-Saliste a jugar con él o a cargarlo -dijo Bill quitándole de los brazos la mascota, mientras le sobaba su orejas, se dio la vuelta y lo volvió a depositar en los brazos de Tom–. Déjalo en el patio trasero vamos a comer.-dijo mientras desaparecía hacia el comedor.

-Traje Guitar Hero -anunció Georg moviendo el juego en las narices de Tom.

-No quiero jugar, estoy cansado…espera un segundo solo voy a dejar a…

-Si si ya te oí vas a ir a dejar tus testículos al patio trasero –rio Georg –Madre parece el asistente personal de Bill- dijo golpeando la rodilla de Gustav.

-Tom -gritó de nuevo Bill.

-¿Qué?

-Ve al auto por favor, deje dentro la comida de Scotty- le mandó Bill apareciendo y sentándose al lado de sus amigos.

-Hora de comer -anunció Dave mientras llevaba las pizzas al comedor del estudio, dejando a los chicos solos y luego retirándose a la oficina para preparar los detalles con los productores.

- Me puedes servir, por favor- pidió el pelinegro, coquetamente, a su gemelo.

-Tengo una teoría -interrumpió Georg gritando-. Ya se porque Tom no quiere novia.

Bill rió y preguntó: ¿Por qué?

Tom estaba a punto de desvanecerse del terror, sólo de pensar que sus amigos sospecharan de su secreto.

-Pues por tú culpa -sentenció metiéndose un gran pedazo de pizza a la boca mientras los ojos de los tres se posan sobre él.

-¡Explícate!- exigió el pelinegro.

-Fácil, mira al pobre Tom parece tu esclavo. "Que carga mi maleta" "Lleva mi bolso" "Tom necesito mi maquillaje" "Tomy por favor pásame tal cosa" "Tomy, Scotty" "Tomy llama a mi mamá" "Tomy, dice Andreas que esto" –dijo Georg imitando la voz de Bill y exagerando aun mas el movimiento de caderas de su amigo-. ¡Mierda Bill! Eso que es tu hermano. Imagina como lo tendría una novia.

-No seas imbécil Georg – respondió Bill mientras cobraba conciencia de que realmente Tom hacía todo eso por él.

El color volvió a las mejillas de Tom.

-Eres la cosa más manipulable en las manos de tu hermano Tom, no puedo imaginarte con una novia. Es por eso que te dije fuiste a dejar tus testículos al patio trasero- remato Georg riendo a más no poder con Gustav apoyándolo.

- Tom, Tomy defiéndete no seas tonto- dijo Bill riendo, a tiempo que volteaba a ver a su gemelo, realmente pálido. Corrió a su lado a tiempo que éste se desvanecía sus brazos.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Chapter 2

-Tom. Tomi despierta -gritaba Bill moviendo violentamente el rostro entre sus manos.

-Ya… ya quítate que no estás haciendo nada -dijo Gustav moviendo al pelinegro mientras cargaba a Tom y lo llevaba a un sillón.

Bill comenzó a llorar, parado en un rincón sin moverse, mientras Georg regresaba con Dave quién marcaba un número de teléfono llamando al médico.

-¿Cómo va?- preguntó Georg

-No es nada sólo esta débil pero consciente -dijo Gustav levantando a Tom para que tomara un poco de agua.

-Tom, abre los ojos –le ordenó Dave suavemente, tratando que el de rastas enfocara su mirada en él.

Tom empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras su cuerpo le parecía pesado, sintió como el frío líquido recorría su garganta y tosió comenzando a tomar consciencia de lo sucedido-. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué pasó? -decía agitado. Moviendo su cabeza como buscando algo o más bien a alguien.

-Aquí estoy- gritó Bill, llegando a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y dejando que éste lo abrazara.

-Bill, por Dios- dijo Gustav-. Él es el enfermo ¿y eres tú quién se recuesta? Déjalo que está débil.

-Es que…

-Es que nada Bill, en serio dale espacio -ordenó Georg.

Bill se movió tímidamente limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tom de nuevo con una voz casi inaudible.

-Sólo te desmayaste, en un segundo viene un doctor y todo va a estar bien –le explica Dave.

-¿Dónde está Bill?

-Aquí- dijo Bill sentado a su lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Acércate -dijo levantando su brazo para que Bill se refugiara, de nuevo, en su pecho-. Todo va a estar bien Billy – dijo con una voz aún más baja.

Georg y Gustav intercambiaron una mirada. Ya que sabían lo estúpido que era tratar de encontrarle lógica a cualquier cosa que los gemelos hicieran.

- Pues nada señor Kaulitz, afortunadamente con lo que me ha contado ya sabemos que es un descuido lo que hizo- reprendió el médico a Tom, quien no soltaba la mano de su gemelo.

-Lo siento.

-Debes prometerme, chico, que te vas a cuidar.

-Lo haré -sonrió Tom.

-Bueno, vayan a comer -dijo Dave-. Yo me quedo recibiendo tus medicinas.

-Siéntate Tomi yo te sirvo -dijo Bill corriendo hacia los platos sirviendo pizza de pepperonie, la favorita de Tom, y un vaso de jugo-. Aquí tienes -dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias -dijo Tom avergonzado. Odiaba haber puesto a todos en apuros por un simple desmayo.

-Haber cuanto le dura lo servicial -dijo Georg alzando una ceja, hablándole evidentemente a Bill. Gustav sólo reía.

-Pues va a durar mucho -dijo Bill sonrojándose.

-Nah, ya no lo molestes- dijo Tom defendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Si en realidad es a ti al que deberíamos de estar regañando cierto Tom?

-Vamos chicos.

-No lo digas, es una estupidez pasar más de doce horas sin comer y desayunarte una coca cola Tom -regañó Gustav.

-Ok ya está bien, no lo haré de nuevo. Sólo estaba un poco apurado.

-Viniendo a dejarme -complementó la frase Bill, con un puchero señalándose como el culpable.

-Deja eso ya, no fue tu culpa -dijo Tom sonriéndole a su gemelo.

-Soy un inútil lo sé

-¡Bill no!

-Sí Tom sí, te desvaneciste y no pude sostenerte bien y por poco te golpeas, luego sólo gritaba y no te podía cargar –dijo el pelinegro, comenzando a llorar.

-No, Bill vamos…

-Si a mi me pasa algo tu siempre te haces cargo de mí, y yo sólo demostré que soy un inútil.

-NO, Billy No- dijo Tom, odiaba como tenía que reprimir el impulso de llevarlo a sus brazos cuando estaban con más gente.

-Sea como sea, tienes que parar de ser el centro de atención ¿No?- dijo Gustav viendo molesto a Bill-. Tu hermano es el enfermo

-Oye -dijo Tom frunciendo el seño.

-Es en serio- reforzó Georg

-Y es en serio lo que yo estoy diciendo. Mierda, cállense, no estoy enfermo- dijo Tom molesto, viendo a sus dos amigos. Volteó hacia Bill y su rostro se llenó de ternura. Caminó hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazo dulcemente-. No eres un inútil, ¿de acuerdo?, aquí el inútil sería yo, que lo único que sé hacer bien es cuidarte, así que no me quites el privilegio. - dijo sonriéndole a Bill.

-Gracias Tomi –dijo el pelinegro devolviendo el abrazo a su gemelo.

*****

-Tienes el honor de conocer "la cueva"- dijo Georg pasando por la última garita de seguridad.

-Oye con toda esta seguridad, suena bien venirse a vivir aquí- comento Gustav hundiéndose en el asiento de copiloto de su mejor amigo.

-Seguramente ellos te dejarían. ¿No ves que huyeron de Magdeburg con tal de no verle la cara a nadie? -Gustav decidió ignorar el último comentario, ¿quién querría huir del pueblo más hermoso de Alemania? pensó.

Llegaron a la casa número siete con un lindo buzón que decía "Kaulitz".

-Juraría que estoy llegando a la casa de mi tía -rió Georg.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy nervioso.

-¿Estás nervioso por visitar la casa de los gemelos?

-No sé si ya te diste cuenta que tienen más de ochos meses de vivir aquí y, hasta ahora, no nos habían invitado.

-Georg vivimos toda la vida _pegados_, ¿no crees que es el colmo que también nos la pasáramos aquí metidos? Además para que se te quite la emoción, no nos quedaremos mucho, es solo una noche porque mañana salimos temprano. Así que mejor estaciónate detrás de Andreas.

La puerta principal se abrió y ahí estaba Bill con una sonrisa más que auténtica esperando a sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos a...

-A la cueva -dijo Tom terminando de abrir la puerta y adelantándose hacia el auto de Georg para ayudarle a sacar las maletas.

Andreas jugaba con Scotty en el jardín trasero mientras Bill se encargaba de hacer una barbacoa para sus amigos. Tom, Georg y Gustav bebían unas cervezas mientras la comida estaba lista.

-¡Kaulitz! -fue el grito que emitió Bill.

-Ya sé, ya sé -dijo Tom parándose-. "Ayúdame" -gesticuló con la boca, al mismo tiempo que Bill-. Señores se quedan en su casa -dijo retirándose cortésmente hacia el comedor.

-Wow eso estuvo delicioso -comento Georg dejando los cubiertos en el plato.

-Lo sé -dijo Bill sonriendo.

-Tus habilidades culinarias han mejorado, lo admito- dijo Gustav.

-Viniendo de ti eso es todo un halago, gracias- sonrió el pelinegro.

-¿Más vino? -preguntó Tom

-Kaulitz deja de beber, mañana nos vamos de Tour-

-Cómo se siente ¿eh?… -dijo Georg pateando a Tom por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Cómo se siente qué?-

-Ya sabes, vivir con la única persona que te da órdenes todo el tiempo.

-Ya vas a empezar con eso Georg, tal parece que estuvieras celoso porque no tienes a quién mandar –dijo Bill cruzando los brazos.

-No sé por qué, pero eso sonó peor a lo que él ya me había dicho –le sonrió Tom a su gemelo.

-Bueno, un placer como siempre -anunció Andreas- pero yo ya me voy -dijo parándose.

-Muy bien, gracias por cuidar de Scotty –dijo Bill.

Tom desapareció por un momento, para luego regresar con una maleta.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Bill

-Es la maleta de Scotty.

-¡¿Maleta de Scotty?!

-Sí, la compré ayer. Te lo dije. Ahí van su plato favorito, sus juguetes y un suéter nuevo -Los ojos de todos voltearon hacia Tom inmediatamente.

-¿Un suéter? -preguntó Andreas.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro un suéter? -preguntó Tom cargando a Scotty para llevarlo al auto de Andreas.

-Lo raro, Tom es que eso lo hago yo –le dijo Bill.

-¿Qué? Soy su papá también -reclamó Tom volteándose y parándose frente a su gemelo. Moviendo las caderas de una forma extraña…

-¿Papá? -inquirió Georg-. Esa comida te calló mal. ¡Ahh mi amigo muere ante mis ojos! ya mueve la cintura igual que Bill –dijo dramáticamente dirigiéndose a Gustav.

-Ya cállense, ¿quieren? -dijo Bill quitándole a Scotty -Haber dame un beso, nos vemos en una semanita.

-Dámelo -pidió Tom extendiendo sus manos hacia Bill, jalando al cachorro.

-Ya dejen de arrebatarse al perro de una buena vez. Mierda, como agarrarían a un... _olvídenlo_- interrumpió Andreas-. Tengan buen viaje chicos –dijo despidiéndose de Georg y Gustav, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguido por los gemelos.

Georg sirvió mas vino y se sentó en la sala, en un pesado silencio.

-¿Te sientes incómodo? -preguntó Gustav.

-No tienes idea cuanto.

Gustav rió: -Yo te dije que mejor manejábamos de madrugada, pero tu necedad de venir aquí…

-Cállate, ahí vienen

-Bueno señores, bienvenidos a la casa de los Kaulitz -dijo Bill apareciendo en el umbral-. Vengan les voy a enseñar la casa -dijo llamando a sus amigos para que lo siguieran.

-Esta es la cocina, acá esta el bar, y esta es el área para visitas –dijo, abriendo una gran puerta de madera que daba a un jardín, y esas son las habitaciones para huéspedes donde se alojarán. Ahora vengan, de este otro lado -dijo mientras cruzaba por la sala de nuevo-. Acá está el cinema, sala de entretenimientos, y finalmente la piscina y jacuzzi.

-Mierda –pudo pronunciar Georg

-Esto es una mansión -completó Gustav

-No, es sólo una casa

-Yo no podría pagar esto –dijo Georg, resignado.

-Claro que puedes. Si dejas de gastar en secadoras de pelo -dijo Bill sonriendo y tirando del cabello a Georg.

Tom apareció en lo alto de las gradas

-Y este -dijo Bill-, es el lugar prohibido -Gustav y Georg rieron sonoramente

-Es enserio -dijo Bill-. No hay ser humano que pueda subir por esas gradas sin que se gane, ya saben… que le partamos el cuello en dos- agregó Tom, bajando.

-Exacto, bueno, yo no podría partirle el cuello a nadie, pero si se lo pido Tom lo haría con gusto –dijo Bill en un tono que no sonó para nada a broma.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Georg.

-Sí, ya te dije es en serio.

-¿Y qué? mataron a alguien o qué hay arriba –interrogó Gustav

-Nada sólo nuestra… _nuestras_ habitaciones y una sala. Pero como en todos lados no tenemos privacidad, eso es como el santuario Kaulitz.

-Entendido, no somos bienvenidos arriba –agregó Georg, sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas Tom? -preguntó Gustav.

-No nada, sólo…

-Vomitaste otra vez -interrumpió Bill, preocupado.

-¿Otra vez? -interrogó Gustav

-Sí, se sentía mal por la mañana -aclaró el pelinegro.

-Ya déjenlo, no es nada, seguro fue el vino -se excusó Tom.

-Tú no tomaste vino -dijo Georg-. Sólo te lo serviste.

-Bueno, entonces fue el asado de Bill- dijo subiendo de nuevo a su habitación, no quería discusiones y menos tratar de explicar sus males.

****

Tom corría de un lado a otro, sabía que vivir en un vecindario tan exclusivo tenía sus grandes desventajas. Como que el comité, les hiciera saber que su autobús recogiéndolos, cuando partieran a las giras, NO ERA BIENVENIDO así que acordaron que el autobús podría estar en el condominio no más de veinte minutos. Y ahora habían dos autobuses afuera, el de Gustav y Georg, y el de los gemelos. El estrés en la casa Kaulitz se respiraba en cada ambiente.

-¡Kaulitz! -fue el grito del pelinegro en el primer piso. Mientras entregaba sus maletas a los chicos del equipo para que las subieran.

-¡Voy!

-Tom, trae tu trasero en este instante aquí, ya se fue el autobús de los chicos, apúrate -exigió molesto.

-¿Es necesario ser tan pesado Bill? -dijo el mayor bajando apresuradamente, pasó apresuradamente por delante de su hermano con sus maletas en mano. Saki se las quitó inmediatamente mientras Tom se giró sobre sus talones regresando a su habitación.

Bill corrió tras él para verificar que todo estuviera cerrado, revisó las ventanas, también, vio la cama perfectamente hecha y a Tom tirando todo en su closet, se dirigió hacia él

-¡¿Tom?! -preguntó abriendo la puerta, observando a su hermano hincado frente a una de las gavetas.

-Dime.

-Por un demonio Tom, ¿ya vas a estar listo? -elevó la voz el pelinegro.

-Ya.

-No quiero problemas con el comité de vecinos.

-¡¿No oíste cuando dije que ya estaba?! -gritó Tom por fin volteándose hacia su gemelo.

-Sí, perdóname.

-Sí, sí, siempre perdón, ¿porqué de vez en cuando no tratas de ser menos grosero? para evitar tener que disculparte a cada segundo.

-Tom lo que p…

-Quítate de mi closet por un instante, Bill, estoy ocupado aquí.

Bill se dio la vuelta con el corazón agitado, estaba realmente molesto. Últimamente Tom explotaba a cada segundo, semanas atrás habría sido más tolerante, pensó. Bajó dándole un último vistazo al primer piso, cerrando las puertas y ventanas.

Tom bajó directamente al autobús con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Era relativamente grande considerando que Tom llevaba cuatro maletas para sólo dos ciudades. Bill cerró la puerta tras ellos y abordaron.

El mayor se dirigió directo a la pequeña salita con la bolsa aún en la mano. Bill llegó a su lado y se sentó, odiaba cuando se hablaban así. Torció su boca de un lado a otro esperando que Tom le hablara, pero este no lo hacía.

- Kaulitz ¿Por qué estás tan raro últimamente?

-¿Qué hice?

-Me gritaste.

-Bill tú me gritaste antes.

-Yo sé, pero tú no eras así -dijo hundiendo los dedos en el pecho de su gemelo.

-Lo sé y ya te acostumbraste a gritarme y que yo sólo me calle y haga lo que quieres, ¿cierto?.

-Sí -respondió Bill, con el rostro cabizbajo y subiendo los ojos sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ay, Bill -dijo soltando un suspiro-. Ya lo dijo Georg, me manejas como quieres- dijo enredando sus dedos en los de su hermano.

Bill rió estruendosamente, mientras se ceñía al brazo de _su Tomi_: -Lo siento, no quiero lucir así.

-Lo sé, sólo te he malcriado, y mucho -dijo el de rastas sonriendo.

-¿Qué fuiste a traer? –preguntó Bill.

-Nada.

-Tom, como si no fuera a enterarme de qué traes ahí –dijo arrebatándole, hábilmente, la bolsa y corriendo hacia atrás para abrirla. Tom quería seguirlo pero se sentía un poco cansado como para estar jugando con Bill. De todas formas iba a saberlo en algún momento.

-¡Awww te amo TOM KAULITZ! –gritó Bill, volviendo hacia la sala.

Bill se frenó abruptamente al ver a Dave y a Saki sentados junto a Tom. Ocultó su regalo detrás de si.

-¡Hey hola! -dijo sonriendo.

-Estás bien loco Bill, ¿lo sabías verdad? -dijo Dave riendo.

-Yo estoy loco y tú atraviesas puertas. No recuerdo haberte visto abordar "nuestro bus" -dijo desapareciendo de la vista de todos y caminando hacia atrás.

-Tu hermano esta loco -rió Dave.

-Un poco nada más -dijo Tom-. Ahora sigue con lo que decías de los shows.

-Fue un error de nosotros. Todo está confirmado son cinco conciertos antes de América y no dos como habíamos hablado.

-Y ya están vendidos.

-Sí, desde hace meses.

-¿Qué dijeron Georg y Gustav?

-Ningún problema.

-Bueno por nosotros tampoco te preocupes somos adictos al trabajo.

-¿Que nosotros qué? –intervino Bill regresando a la sala.

-Después te explico.

-Dímelo ahora.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sino, no vamos a dormir y estoy cansado y apenas son las 8 de la mañana.

-¡Tienes cuatro semanas de estar cansado a todas horas! -gritó Bill.

-¿Es necesario que lo grites? ¿Bill?…

-Lo siento. Dijo el pelinegro bajando la mirada.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer cosas por las cuales… ahh, olvídalo, quédate con Dave y que te explique, yo me voy a dormir -dijo Tom, poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta su cama, corrió la cortina y se quitó la sudadera, últimamente sudaba mucho.

Empezó a respirar profundamente sintiendo, nuevamente, esas nauseas que le acompañaban día y noche desde las últimas semanas. Era por eso que no comía. Odiaba sentirse enfermo, incluso, había dejado de beber, con la creencia de que había llegado a su limite de alcohol, pero las nauseas continuaban.

Cerró los ojos para descansar, sin intentar dormir, hacia bastante tiempo que conciliar el sueño no era posible sin Bill a su lado y descansar era lo único que tenía en mente, todo el tiempo.

Cuidar a Bill durante las giras era lo más desgastante. Su corazón latía agitado mientras miles de pensamientos de las giras le golpeaban la conciencia casi dolorosamente. Como cada vez que tironeaban a Bill, él moría de ganas de golpear al imbécil que lo trataba con tanta brusquedad, aunque no le quedaba más que fingir que no pasaba nada. También, debía soportar que coquetearan descaradamente una y otra vez con el objeto de su amor. Lo más preocupante era como su fama de _jugador _iba perdiendo fuerza porque él ya no podía fingir más cuanto amaba a su gemelo y, últimamente, ya no quería fingir.

Antes no importaba, el teatro era soportable, pero ahora, oírlo decir que buscaba el amor verdadero empezaba a doler. Sintió un par de lágrimas rodando por su rostro, él no era tan fuerte como Bill. Emocionalmente hablando, el pelinegro era capaz de escuchar las tonterías de Tom, aunque fuera con una sonrisa un poco tiesa, pero Tom simplemente ya no sonreía. Sus lágrimas ahora caían violentamente y empezó a limpiarlas desesperadamente, sabía que cuando empezaba a llorar no podía parar.

Sintió el correr de la cortina y su cuerpo se tensó, lo que menos necesitaba era que lo descubrieran llorando. Sintió el peso de su gemelo a su lado.

-Dave por fin se fue. Estamos solos guapo -dijo Bill volteando a Tom para subirse en él-. Tom, ¿Tomi estás llorando otra vez?

-Lo siento.

-Tom, dime ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Bill con la desesperación en el rostro.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? últimamente tus cambios de humor son cada vez peores. Siempre presumimos en las entrevistas que eres relajado y, mírate ahora, llevas semanas así.

-Bill... -dijo sollozando-. Dime que me amas.

-Tom... ¿qué pregunta es esa?

-¿Qué respuesta es esa? -rebatió Tom, volviendo a ponerse de espaldas a su hermano.

-Voltéate Kaulitz –le ordenó serio, Bill.

-No quiero.

-Debes querer, o te jalo y te tiro, cueste lo que me cueste, y es mejor evitar el escándalo u obligaremos a Saki violentar la puerta y pasar a nuestro apartado.

Tom sin más se dio la vuelta. Sabía que si habían pedido un bus sólo para ellos, no habían podido evitar compartirlo con la gente de seguridad, más otros del equipo. Aunque tenían terminantemente prohibido pasar la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos a menos que se tratase de una emergencia.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas se enfocaron en los marrones, que a su parecer, eran los más bellos del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú sabes la imagen que tengo ante el mundo, Tom? soy un chico suertudo con genes perfectos, vocalista de un grupo famoso, compongo canciones y amante de llamar la atención, con un hermano gemelo y una conexión bendecida... ¿es así o no? -hizo una pausa.

-¿Eso a qué viene?

-Pregunté, si es así o no.

-Es así -respondió Tom, restregando sus ojos.

-¿Tú sabes quién soy en realidad?

-Claro.

-Si sabes que la única suerte, que siempre he creído poseer es la de tenerte. Si mis genes son perfectos es porque los compartimos. Cada canción que he escrito describe momentos nuestros. Si me arreglo como me arreglo y quiero llamar la atención todo el tiempo, es porque la única atención que anhelo es la tuya -respiró profundo, observando el rostro asustado de su gemelo-. Así que no vuelvas a preguntar si te amo ¿de acuerdo? porque es la pregunta más tonta del mundo. Desde que yo nací, no hago otra cosa más que amarte.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de Tom y sus ojos empezaron, nuevamente, a lagrimear, agitando su pecho.

Bill se acercó más reduciendo la escasa distancia que ya de por sí había entre ambos. Limpió las lágrimas de su gemelo con besos, y luego lo abrazo dejando que este recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

-No sé qué te esté pasando, pero deberíamos ir al médico, ya sabes. Puede ser... eh... que... tú…

-¿Qué yo?

-Sí, que las vitaminas que te recetaron no te estén cayendo bien.

-¿Desde cuándo las vitaminas enferman?

-No sé, no soy médico. Sólo tú novio, y sé de buena fe, que no estás bien.

-De acuerdo, prometo ir si me siento peor.

-¿Peor?

-¿Qué más necesitas sentir para ir a ver a un especialista?

-Es sólo que estaba un poco senti...

-A mí no me engañas, llevas semanas sin comer bien y por lo mismo te mantienes débil y esos dolores de cabeza me están asustando. De repente mareado, sino un segundo me amas y al instante siguiente quieres matarme.

-Lo sé, lo sé. La bendita conexión -interrumpió Tom haciendo un puchero-. Es como tener a una vieja chismosa metida dentro, que te informa con detalle cada cosa -Bill rió, había extrañado las ocurrencias de Tom la última semana.

Sus bocas por fin se buscaron en la oscuridad. Amaban "entrar en la obscuridad" pensó Bill, nadie sabía lo que esa frase significaba.

Sus labios quedaron separados por escasos milímetros, disfrutando del tibio aliento del otro y sus respiraciones listas para sincronizarse. Tom pasó su mano por encima de la nuca de su gemelo y lo recostó subiéndose encima, cuando por fin sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. La lengua de Bill se introdujo en la boca ajena, dando amor, y en otros momentos placer.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse y una de las manos de Tom buscó la de Bill y la llevó violentamente hacia el costado de la cama, mientras su rodilla subía hacia el pene de su pelinegro masajeándolo generosamente, al mismo tiempo que su boca empezaba a besar el cuello de su gemelo.

Bill vio los ojos de Tom que por un segundo se desorbitaron en una expresión que no era de placer. Tom retiró inmediatamente sus labios del cuello de su gemelo, lanzándole una mirada extraña.

–¡Cambiaste de loción! -gritó mientras se tiraba del compartimiento corriendo al baño.

-Tom, ¡Tomi! -gritó Bill, bajando tras él y ahí estaba Tom vomitando.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Es completamente necesario estar toqueteando tanto a Bill? -gritó Tom molesto, a la persona de su staffmientras colocaban el apuntador del micrófono a su gemelo.

-Tom lo que pas…

-¡Lo que pasa! -interrumpió aún más molesto, odiaba las explicaciones absurdas-. Es que deberías de una buena vez ir aprendiendo a pasarte el maldito alambre por la espalda solo, ¿o acaso todo el mundo debe de andar manoseándote? -agreg**ó** quitándole el aparato al asistente de un tirón, pasándolo el mismo, terminó y se giró sobre sus talones.

-Discúlpalo. Está de mal humor -dijo Bill en voz baja a su asistente.

-¡Oí eso tarado! -gritó Tom saliendo hacia el pasillo.

-Tom necesita comer -sentenció Georg colocándose la correa de su bajo.

-¿Ahhh? –preguntó el pelinegro a coro con Gustav.

-Sí. No me explico ese carácter tan asqueroso, que trae, y como no está comiendo bien, creo que ese debe ser el motivo.

-¿Qué quién no come? -preguntó Dave entrando al lugar.

-Tom

-¿Tom no come?

-Sí, lleva ya varios días evitando comer -señaló Georg, ajustando su bajo y dirigiéndose a los demás listos para salir al escenario

-¡Oh mi Dios! -exclamó Bill llevándose las manos al rostro-. ¿No será que se está volviendo anoréxico?

-¡Ay Bill no seas idiota!, ¿quieres? -dijo Gustav, riendo.

Dunja entro corriendo al camerino: –Bill -llamó

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tom necesita otro juego de playeras. Dice que se las mandes combinadas con otra gorra

-¿Se va cambiar ahora? -preguntó Bill

-No, es que vomitó y…

Georg hizo una mueca de asco, que le hizo recibir un golpe por parte de Bill

-Deja de poner esa cara imbécil. ¡Tom vomitó!... y a eso agréguenle que no come. Mierda ya sé que tiene -dijo, a tiempo que su rostro cobraba una clara expresión de preocupación. Se sentó fijando sus ojos en el suelo y llevándose las manos temblorosas al rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Gustav quitándole las manos del rostro viendo que estaba sudando frío.

-Fácil Tom… ¡Ay por Dios! Esto... esto va a estar complicado... cómo se los explico... tiene Bulimia.

-¿¡Ah?!

-Sí, mira y ata cabos, no come y cuando come vomita. Dime que más puede ser.

-Mierda, pensándolo bien puede ser, hubiera esperado una idiotez estética de ti, pero no de Tom -dijo Georg.

-¿Y por qué de mi?

-Nada, sólo olvídalo -dijo moviendo la mano por delante.

-No quiero olvidarlo. ¿Por qué yo? Es en serio Georg.

-Nada, ya sabes tú eres el que siempre está a la moda, ya vez tus bolsos, el que se maquilla y...

-No seas hipócrita si quieres decir que parezco una nena más te vale retractarte. No conozco a ninguna nena que tenga esto –dijo Bill, tomándose la entrepierna.

-De acuerdo, ya aclaraste tu punto. Puedes soltarte _eso_ ahora -dijo Gustav, ligeramente sonrojado.

Bill se dirigió a una de las maletas y la puso en la mesa. Todos volvieron a sentarse, iban a tener que esperar unos minutos extra. Los curiosos ojos de todos se volvieron incrédulos, cuando Bill abrió la maleta de su gemelo encontrando toda la ropa doblada y perfectamente ordenada

- ¿Y desde cuándo Tom es tan ordenado?

-Desde que yo le hice la maleta –dijo Bill, sacando unas playeras blancas para abajo y una negra para arriba –las colocó encima de la maleta y se dedicó a observar la combinación, balanceando las caderas por unos segundos y llevando su mano a la barbilla con gesto de duda-. No. –decidió finalmente, volviendo a doblar todo y a guardarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo tú le haces el equipaje? -preguntó Gustav

-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen el interrogatorio.

-No entiendo a Tom. Que tú le elijas una playera, es como que él te eligiera el color de sombras, ¡¿no?¡ Digo ¿Qué sabes tú de playeras?

-Todo, a mí me fascinan estas cosas de Tom -dijo riendo, sacando otra prenda, ahora verde, e imaginando a Tom con ella.

-¿A ti te gustan esas cosas?

-Por Dios de una de Tom salen cuatro tuyas… -Bill no prestaba atención a nada de lo que le decían, estaba más preocupado, pensando en la combinación.

-Mierda, ¿qué te pondrás hoy Kaulitz? -dijo doblando de nuevo otra.

Gustav y Georg sólo intercambiaron una mirada con el equipo. Ya todos se imaginaban que el concierto se iba a retrasar por lo menos una hora

-Gustav, Gus, ¡Gusti te estoy hablando! -fue el grito final que llamó la atención del baterista-. Que te sirvan tus brazos y por favor tráeme la maleta de las gorras de Tom.

-Bill -dijo el manager.

-Dime.

-Tenemos un estadio lleno. ¿Puedes escoger una puta playera de una vez?

-Agh que pesadito te me estas volviendo Dave, pero los cambios de humor solo se los aguanto a Tom, eh -dijo seriamente mientras se veía al espejo. Amó la imagen que ésta le devolvió, su nueva camiseta roja, la que Tom le había comprado, se le ajustaba perfectamente-. Ahh, ya sé, rojo -dijo brincando emocionado-. "Los Kaulitz en rojo"–aplaudió contento con su idea. Comenzó a buscar una playera roja para Tom, sacó la gorra que hiciera juego y jaló una pequeña maleta de mano-. Veamos, ¿qué más debo llevarle? Desodorante, crema, loción… vamos a ver productos de cabel...

-¡Solo se va a cambiar de camiseta! -gritó Georg desesperado, interrumpiendo el ritual de su amigo.

-Mierda, Bill pareces su madre-dijo Dave.

-¡Una madre!, en mi vida mi madre me trataría así –rió Gustav-. Tal vez una novia

-De acuerdo, idiotas, sí me permiten voy a tratar de ignorar esa actitud e iré por Tom, si tanto quieren empezar ya -dijo Bill metiendo un cepillo de dientes.

Tom estaba decidido a lucir ocupado, y sobre todo estresado. No había mejor manera de evadir a Bill, quién se había sentado frente a él, hacía diez minutos, clavándole los ojos inquisidoramente mientras se lavaba y mudaba de ropa después del pequeño incidente.

-¡Así que vomitaste otra vez!

-No es el momento –respondió viéndose al espejo.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero con nuestro ritmo de vida nunca será el momento.

-Vamos cariño, tenemos un estadio lleno -dijo besando la frente de Bill.

-Y también tenemos a todo el equipo molesto por mi sentido de la moda.

-¿Eh?

-Digamos que no les gustó que me tardara tanto en elegirte la ropa.

-En realidad, sí te tardaste un poco, estaba muriendo de frío.

-Para ustedes es una playera, una simple y tonta playera -dijo situándose detrás de su hermano-. Para mí, es el accesorio perfecto para cubrirte de las miradas curiosas –dijo, mientras pasaba las manos por el torso de Tom, provocándole un escalofrío, hasta posarse sobre su cadera y tirar de él hacia atrás, haciéndole notar su miembro-. Es el accesorio perfecto para cubrir el cuerpo que me pertenece –sentenció abrazando por detrás a Tom, viéndolo por el espejo y besando suavemente el cuello de su gemelo. Las mejillas de Tom se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón latió acelerado.

-Ay, Tomi, te sonrojas como si fuera la primera vez que te digo algo así –se rió Bill alejándose de su gemelo y asestándole una pequeña nalgada-. Bueno, Tom, hace dos días, me prometiste que si seguías mal íbamos al médico y mañana mismo iremos.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Y como lo dijiste tenemos un estadio lleno, vamos -dijo el pelinegro besando suavemente los labios de Tom, quien estaba completamente en shock por la cercanía del cuerpo de Bill. No recordaba ponerse tan tenso cuando lo tenía cerca

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada... sólo…

-Sólo que cada día te entiendo menos. Te quiero Kaulitz. Nos vemos en el escenario –se despidió Bill, saliendo del baño.

El concierto transcurría con una vibra increíble. Gustav nunca había tocado con tanta energía, tal parecía que los cinco días libres le habían caído de maravilla. Georg coqueteaba a cada segundo con las chicas de su lado lo cual se traducía en gritos ensordecedores. Aunque lo único que tenía a todo el equipo de seguridad al pendiente, era Tom a quien no dejaban de observar por los monitores y Saki estaba asignado a estar cerca de él. La salud de Tom era una preocupación generalizada, pero el guitarrista estaba actuando como nunca antes.

Salieron del escenario por unos minutos, era el momento de colocar todos los instrumentos para la parte acústica del show. Eso significaba "In Die Natch" pensó Tom, tomando un poco de agua y secándose el sudor. No se explicaba por qué se sentía tan emocional.

Bill estaba demasiado distraído tratando de retocar su maquillaje, mientras Gustav, Georg y los asistentes eran como una nube de imprudencia entre ellos. Tom quería sólo un segundo a solas con Bill antes de salir al escenario, pero estaba claro que no iba a ser posible.

-¿Listo? -preguntó Bill volteando a verlo-. Tom, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Billy, eh…eh, quería ver que tan posible sería, que hoy no cantemos "In Die Nacht"

-¡Ahh! –fue la exclamación de todo el equipo, tornándose hacia Tom.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Bill

-Digo, es que hoy no me siento muy "In Die Nacht" que digamos.

-¡No seas imbécil Kaulitz! -gritó Bill, adelantándose al escenario.

-Eso fue un _no_ de parte de Bill. Y recuerda que no estás hablando de cualquier tontería, estás hablando de cambiar la estructura de un show. Así que, Tom no seas infantil y si tú y tu hermano pelearon, antes del concierto, ahora tienen que ser profesionales –le dijo Dave.

El corazón de Tom se aceleró violentamente, no recordaba haberse sentido tan molesto en mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué le habían entendido mal. No quería tocar esa canción, ya que, ese día se sentía especialmente conectado a Bill, más de lo que él creía posible, y el miedo de no soportar el tema le aterrorizaba. Ahora, por si fuera poco, Bill no había tomado bien que no quisiera interpretar la canción, Tom se sintió un perfecto idiota había lastimado a su razón de vivir.

Suspiró profundamente y se acomodó la gorra. Sus pasos se sentían pesados mientras se encaminaba hacia la butaca que le esperaba, su gemelo apenas se estaba sentando e iba a coger el micrófono. Tom no deseaba verlo, así que fue directo a su guitarra favorita. Su corazón nuevamente estaba latiendo descontroladamente, las manos le sudaban como nunca antes y un dolor en el estómago le subía por el esófago, el reflejo del vomito quería apoderarse de él. Bill volteó a verle inmediatamente ante el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Tapó el micrófono y antes de presentar la canción se inclino hacia su gemelo.

-No sé que demonios te pasa, sólo dime si hice algo malo -Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Bill, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche justo al oído? -preguntó Tom, Bill asintió con una sonrisa-. De acuerdo, hoy ni yo me entiendo, así que pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga y haga lo que haga, hoy más que nunca recuerda eso que te dije...

Bill recordó ese "te amo" entre las sábanas mientras Tom le hacía el amor con una ternura superada sólo por él mismo en otras ocasiones. Sonrió con complicidad y tomó el micrófono, presentando la canción.

Tom no escuchaba nada, intentaba de bloquear la voz de su hermano, no quería oírlo, quería tocar mecánicamente o no iba a soportarlo. "Vamos Tom distráete" Se decía, sintiéndo al dueño del par de ojos marrones más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Parándose justo a su lado trató de obviar el dedo que se clavaba en su hombro cantando _du bist_. No quería cerrar sus ojos como cuando deseaba perderse en cada nota que emitía su gemelo. Decidió hacer lo que nunca hacía: concentrarse en las fans, "No ayuda, no, no está ayudando" se repitió quitando la mirada de ellas, lo ponían más ansioso la forma descontrolada en que se comportaban. Una idea le cruzó la cabeza. Comenzó a leer los carteles que las fans sostenían en el aire _"ich liebe dich Bill_" ¿Qué sabrían ellas lo que era amarlo? Murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos. "_Bill und Tom_" leyó en otro cartel, el cual le arrancó una bella sonrisa que los monitores sacaron en todo su esplendor, haciendo que gritos de las fans le dieron su aprobación. Bueno, eso estaba funcionando. Leyó el siguiente cartel "_Bill quiero un hijo tuyo"_

Bill estaba esperando el puente para la siguiente línea, nunca en su vida habían arruinado esa parte de la canción. "Pero el nunca siempre llega" pensó Bill viendo el rostro pálido de su hermano, quien volteó a verlo, e inmediatamente, sus ojos brillaron de lagrimas

-No ahora amor, no ahora -le susurró Bill sonriéndole tratando de distraer a las fans. Tom tocó mecánicamente el puente bajando la mirada _Halt mich, sonst treib ich alleine in die Nacht_..

Sus ojos ahora querían explotar, empezó a respirar profundamente. _"las odio"_ pensó furioso. Un hijo de Bill. "QUE GRANDISIMA IDIOTÉS" pensó.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto ahora? reflexionó ¡¿por que ahora!? "_Vamos Tom son los comentarios de siempre"_ intentó animarse pero no podía, sus ojos llorosos no se despegaron ni un segundo de dónde los había fijado.

Terminó la canción y con ella le vino un suspiro casi doloroso. Se paró a cambiar de guitarra, era el momento que Bill presentara a la banda.

Georg y él siempre intercambiaban miradas chistosas o hablaban durante el show y Georg extraño eso por que después del bloque acústico, Tom, era otro. Pensó en sus múltiples altibajos de salud últimamente pero también vio que Tom estaba evadiendo cualquier tipo de contacto, con quien fuera, fans, equipo, ni Bill, sólo estaba ido.

Georg caminó hacia él y empezó a molestarlo, Tom no sonreía ni devolvía nada

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Georg seriamente.

-No -respondió Tom sinceramente-. Sólo quiero salir de aquí –agregó tratando de fingir una sonrisa, que fue en vano.

-¿Qué sientes? Son las nauseas, los mareos o vómitos. ¿Qué tienes ahora? -preguntó Georg.

-Tom sintió un escalofrío al oír sus propios malestares en boca de su amigo y la palidez de su rostro sólo se torno aún peor. No quería ni pensar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

La tan anhelada última canción para Tom, "Durch den monsun", llegó. Si bien la interpretó mecánicamente, su cabeza estaba ocupada en no dejar salir ningún tipo de emoción.

Cuando el concierto dio por finalizado, su asistente, subió inmediatamente por su guitarra, en ese momento debían despedirse de las fans y Georg, Gustav y Bill corrieron hacia el frente. Él también debía hacerlo, pero giró sobre sus talones y bajó corriendo del escenario. Saki lo siguió de cerca, sabía que su deber era protegerlo, sin cuestionar nada.

Corrió hacia los camerinos y fue directo a su equipaje. Buscó su teléfono y volteó a ver a Saki.

-Sólo lo voy a decir una vez –empezó- necesito privacidad por un segundo. Cuida afuera del camerino, por favor -pidió respirando cortadamente y Saki le obedeció. Aunque a Tom no le bastó, necesitaba reducir cualquier posibilidad de que alguien oyera. Encendió su laptop y puso la música a todo volumen, mientras se encerraba en el baño. Marcó el número que tantas veces marcaba obligatoriamente... el de su madre.

-Hola -el sonido de aquella voz lo quebró y las lágrimas que había luchado por retener tanto tiempo corrieron por su rostro.

-Hola -dijo la voz-. ¿Bill estás llorando? –preguntó.

-No soy Bill -dijo entre lágrimas, enfurecido-. Por qué siempre crees que soy Bill mamá, ¿Por qué?

-Mi amor cálmate

-Responde -dijo enojado.

-Porque tú nunca me llamas y menos llorando, disculpa cielo me equivoque -el corazón de Tom se calmó con la explicación, más no podía dejar de llorar.

-Tom vamos respira, cálmate -le instruyó su madre por teléfono-. Aquí estoy mi vida, voy a esperar lo que sea necesario sólo cálmate.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Tom, por fin.

-Sí.

-Mamá lo siento, sólo estoy asustado.

-Haber Tom, ¿Qué pasó?

-Bien, eh, esta…. esta chica.

-¿Quién es "ésta"?

-Mamá, esta es una "x"

-Pero Tom, ¿tú llorando por una mujer?, bueno no importa. ¿Qué pasó con la "x"?

-De acuerdo, eh, nosotros -hizo una pausa, tragando saliva.

-Sí, ¿ustedes? continúa que me tienes nerviosa.

-Nosotros… eh, bueno la cosa mamá es que tiene semanas de…

-De qué, Tom –la voz de Simone cambió a una de alarma.

-De nauseas, mareos, vómitos, no puede comer y cosas así…

-Tom Kaulitz ¡¿A quién embarazaste?! -fue el grito seco de Simone. Ahora las lágrimas de Tom caían de nuevo. Ese era el pensamiento que había tratado de alejar de su cabeza. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y un hormigueo de pánico le azotó el cuerpo mientras colgaba abruptamente el teléfono, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear un segundo.

***

Bill bajó del escenario alarmado. La conducta de Tom en toda la última parte del show lo había dejado desconcertado.

-¿Dónde está Tom? -fue lo primero que preguntó a Dunja, mientras ésta le traía una botella de agua con una toalla a cada uno.

-No sé Bill, pero está bien.

-No fue eso lo que pregunté -dijo tajantemente destapando el agua viendo a todos lados.

-Toby –llamó.

-¿Puedes localizar a Saki y preguntarle dónde está Tom? –pidió agitado.

El celular de Dave empezó a sonar.

-Hola, sí... no, no te contesta porque estaba bajando del show, ¿Tom?, sí, bueno bajo unos minutos antes per... bueno, sí ahora te lo paso. Un gusto también escucharte. ¡Bill tu madre!

-Hola.

-¡¿Bill?!

-Sí, mamá

-¿Y Tom?

-Eh, no lo sé.

-Comunícamelo. Ese muchachito me va a escuchar.

-Oye mama rela…

-¡No me voy a relajar Bill! No, me acaba de colgar asustado. Actuando como un niñito y dime si no es un niñito por que anda haciendo cosas de adultos y no las quiere enfrentar como tal.

-Ya mamá ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Tu hermano embarazó a una tipa!

-¡Ahhh! - el grito de Bill rompió la típica euforia del equipo, de Georg y Gustav luego de un concierto, el silencio se apodero del lugar-. Vamos mamá eso es imposible -dijo riéndose de la inocencia de su madre. Él sabía que Tom le era fiel, eso no podía pasar. Su corazón se aceleró sospechosamente-. ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿qué leíste?

-El mismo llamó y me dijo todos los síntomas que tiene la mujerzuela esa con la que se estará acostando. Ya sabes nauseas, mareos, vómitos, que no come desde hace semanas, eso Bill Kaulitz, es un embarazo.

Bill volvió a gritar.

-¡Mierda, mierda! -gritó nuevamente soltando el teléfono y llevándose las manos al cabello mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave corrió a levantar el teléfono que se había estrellado contra el piso. Mientras Georg y Gustav llegaban hacia el pelinegro que permanecía agachado en el piso, con las lágrimas cayendo directamente hacía el mismo suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Georg, aunque se sintió estúpido luego de preguntarlo.

Bill asintió, como pudo, sin tratar de hablar, tenía tantas emociones dentro. Se paró con el corazón agitado y exhaló todo el aire que parecía no querer salir de sus pulmones, ahogándolo.

-Lo siento –dijo a Dave, señalándole el teléfono. Su manager sólo hizo un gesto indicándole que no había ningún problema.

Toby quien había permanecido al margen de la situación llegó hacía Bill.

-Saki dice que tu hermano está en el camerino y pidió no ser molestado hasta que él mismo salga.

Bill asintió de nuevo, no lograba imaginar lo que sentía su gemelo, era la primera vez que ni siquiera podía imaginarse la magnitud de los sentimientos de su Tomi.

-Necesito hacer una llamada por favor –pidió limpiándose las lágrimas. Alguien le tendió un teléfono e inmediatamente, pensó en el ser más sabio que conocía, su abuelo.

Marcó alejándose lo más posible de todos dentro del mismo backstage.

-Hola.

-Hola abuela.

- ¿Bill eres tú?

-Sí.

-Que gusto hijo ¿Pasa algo?

-No, bueno, no en realidad sólo necesito un poco de "sabiduría" –dijo tratando de sonar gracioso.

-Deja, te paso al abuelo, una bendición amor.

-Gracias abuela.

-Salúdame al pequeño diablo, dale besos y que me llame.

-Yo lo saludo, y le doy tus besos –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, su familia no sabía cuan literal se tomaban los recados.

-Bill –sonó una fuerte pero reconfortante voz al otro lado de la línea.

- A…Abuelo, eh ¡Hola!

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Tengo un… bueno eh necesito un consejo.

-Dime.

-Digamos que alguien que amo está metido en una situación.

-¡Tom! –interrumpió con una voz que denotaba la seguridad de lo que decía.

- Sí, bueno sí, digamos que Tom siempre me protege.

-Toda la vida hijo, lo sé de sobra.

-Y me consiente en el tour y eso.

-Al grano Bill, no soy un reportero, y no me estas dando una entrevista- Puntualizo.

-Y ahora él esta un poco… en un problema, y no sé qué hacer.

-Tú harías todo por él, eso lo sabemos todos, sólo demuéstralo. Además con que lo apoyes él estará bien. Llegó la hora de ponerse fuerte Bill. Tú sabes que Tom es capaz de tragarse cualquier cosa por ti, él es la roca en la que siempre puedes apoyarte, y si él esta débil es el momento de demostrarle lo que es para ti. Debes ser su roca.

-Lo haré.

-Una cosa más.

-¿Sí?

-Date cinco minutos de frustración o dolor. Saca todo a solas, luego ve con Tom y demuéstrale que eres tan fuerte como él te necesite.

-Gracias abuelo –dijo colgando el teléfono. Reflexionando sobre la situación. Era verdad, no había visto una sola vez en su vida, en la que necesitara refugio y que el pecho de Tom no lo consolara. No había estado nunca metido en un problema en su vida en que Tom no estuviera delante de el defendiéndole. Sí, había llegado el momento de ser "la roca" de Tom, pensó.

-Necesitamos irnos al hotel -indicó Dave.

Bill se molestó, lo estaban presionando para ir al camerino por las cosas. Era obvio que no sabían la magnitud de lo que les pasaba en ese momento.

-Dame un segundo –dijo tomando el intercomunicador de Toby-. Saki, habla Bill, avísale a Tom que _todos_ vamos para el camerino, gracias.

No iba a permitir que nadie sorprendiera a Tom quebrado, iba a protegerlo más de lo que él mismo pudiera aguantar.

-Deja que pase yo primero –pidió el pelinegro a su manager con los ojos, aún, un poco rojos.

Caminaron a través del pasillo, hasta encontrar a Saki delante de la puerta. Golpeó tres veces para indicarle a Tom que iban a entrar.

Todos trataron de actuar como que nada ocurría. Era el precio que nunca terminarían de pagar por ser "Tokio Hotel" jamás tenían privacidad en los tours, en la calle y en ningún lugar, aunque el equipo sabía conservar muy bien la distancia y se manejaban sigilosamente. Mientras Georg y Gustav se dirigían a sus maletas cerrándolas y arreglándose para partir.

Bill había permanecido parado en el andén de la puerta desde que lo vio. Se había congelado allí, sintiéndose débil y no podía dejar de enfocar esa imagen de Tom que le partía el corazón. Su Tomi estaba sentado en un sillón con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Era consciente de que estaban todos ahí, aunque no se movía. Recordó las palabras de su abuelo, respiró profundo y caminó hasta pararse frente a él, buscando la mirada de su hermano, sin ningún tipo de resultado.

-Kaultiz, mírame –pidió Bill, en un tono de voz casi suplicante.

Tom empezó a negar violentamente con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, de los cuales, por más que apretaba fuertemente, emanaban gruesas lágrimas.

-Kaulitz –llamó, suavemente el pelinegro de nuevo. Tomó la cabeza de su gemelo entre sus manos, obligándolo a parar esa forma violenta en la que sacudía su cabeza y poniendo su frente contra la de su hermano, cerró los ojos. Estuvieron así por unos segundos mientras Tom sollozaba.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó el de rastas, con la voz quebrada.

-Lo sé -contestó el pelinegro totalmente controlado-. Vamos a hablar de esto en el hotel Tomi, todo va a estar bien –dijo, ayudándolo a pararse y cerrando las maletas de los dos buscando una sudadera lo suficientemente abrigadora para su gemelo y una para él.

Tom, sólo permanecía a su lado cabizbajo evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Un profundo silencio los acompañó en la camioneta, el equipo iba en silencio y Gustav y Georg hablaban del show tratando de hacer que el ambiente fuera menos pesado para sus amigos.

-Perdón –dijo Tom. Viendo a sus amigos-. Sé que puse tenso el concierto.

-Tranquilo amigo, todos tenemos días malos -dijo Georg, golpeando la rodilla de su amigo-. Nada que unas cervezas no solucionen.

- No, nada de eso -dijo Bill interrumpiendo-. Tenemos un problema y debemos solucionarlo cuanto antes -explicó Bill.

Dave iba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado en realidad, esa noche definitivamente algo había pasado en la familia Kaulitz, incluso Simone había estado involucrada, y fuera cual fuera el problema, Tokio Hotel siempre estaría de por medio.

-Por fin -dijo Bill, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, cuando llegaron llegando a su habitación.

Tom había pasado delante de él y ya se encontraba caminando desesperado por el balcón.

-¡Tom! –gritó-. Ven aquí –lo llamó, con un gesto, extendiendo su mano.

El de rastas llegó hacia él, mientras Bill colocaba la mano en el pecho de su gemelo, era algo que siempre lo tranquilizaba. Su ansiedad y los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón desde siempre parecían encontrar solo tranquilidad al contacto con la palma de Bill sobre él.

-Cálmate –pidió-

-¡¿No comprendes lo que está pasando?! -gritó Tom, llorando y apartando la mano de su gemelo de su corazón, para luego, aferrarse a su pecho.

-Lo compren…

- ¡No! no lo comprendes –interrumpió, llorando con desesperación-. Esto no puede estar pasando –dijo, abrasándolo más fuerte, como si quisiera fundirse a Bill.

Bill guardaba silencio en contra de su voluntad, simplemente no era el momento de decir nada, pero claro que eso podía pasar. Ellos lo sabían, en cualquier momento uno de los dos podría quedar embarazado pero, nunca lo habían visto venir y mucho menos que le pasara a Tom.

-No puedo estar así, necesito estar seguro.

-Corrección Kaulitz. ¡No podemos estar así y necesitamos estar seguros! ¿De acuerdo? -dijo Bill, tomándole las manos-. Tom, estamos juntos, como en todo no lo olvides –dijo, besando la frente de su gemelo-. Mañana vamos al médico eso ni se discute.

- ¡Ahh! sólo hagamos una prueba casera, de repente estoy confundido.

-Tom, hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas mañana vamos a un médico, ya está decidido.

-¿De dónde sacamos una prueba? -preguntó, Tom, angustiado, tratando de obviar el comentario de Bill.

- Es en serio Kaulitz, no nos compliquemos, mañana vamos a un médico y fin de la discusión -dijo tomando el teléfono de la habitación, llamando a recepción-. Necesito un directorio telefónico por favor, ¿en la mesa de noche?, un momento por favor. Ah espere, comuníqueme al restaurante por favor -dijo, tapando el auricular llamando con la mano a su gemelo.

Tom empezó a negar con la cabeza, nada le paraba en el estomago por mucha hambre que tuviera no deseaba pasar toda la noche vomitando.

-Vas a comer Kaulitz, no te salvas –sentenció pasándole el teléfono-. Pide algo para los dos -dijo mientras iba a la mesa de noche y encontraba el directorio justo como se lo habían indicado.

Fue por una cerveza, la destapo y dio un trago.

-¡Ay mierda! ¿Que estoy haciendo? -se dijo, regresando al minibar por una copa y se sirvió el resto de su Heineken-. Ahora sí. –dijo, abriendo el directorio en médicos-. ¿Cómo se llamaran estos…? –pensó-. ¡AH SÍ! GINECÓLOGOS –dijo, yendo a esa sección en las páginas amarillas, cuando cayó en cuenta riéndose de sí mismo.

-Bill, eres un idiota -se dijo-. Se llaman… mmm… mierda ¿Cómo se llaman? –dijo, terminando el resto de su cerveza.

Distinguió la silueta de Tom viéndolo desde adentro, el pelinegro sintió la incertidumbre de su gemelo.

-Ven -llamó, acercando una de las sillas a su lado, Tom se sentó junto a él-. Tomi ¿cómo se llaman los que participan en los partos? -preguntó.

-Se llaman eh, eh -dijo, mientras su respiración empezaba a alterarse nuevamente por el miedo.

-Dame la mano –dijo Bill, mientras cruzaban sus dedos y los acariciaba entre los suyos tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Obstetra -dijo por fin el de rastas, luego de haber tartamudeado un buen rato.

Bill lo soltó mientras buscaba la sección de Obstetras en las páginas amarillas.

-Espera -dijo de nuevo- ¡Ya sé! voy a buscar un complejo médico.

-¿Un qué? y ¿para qué?- dijo Tom, tratando de entender qué quería hacer su hermano.

-Tomi -dijo, jalándolo hábilmente, obligándolo a pararse-. No te me vayas a poner sensible, pero, ve a darte un baño -dijo empujándolo dentro de la habitación-. Relájate y deja de interrumpirme, que tengo que planear bien esto.

-¿Planear qué? -preguntó, dándose la vuelta de nuevo, siguiendo a Bill.

-Kaulitz, tenemos que ir a un obstetra tú y yo -dijo, señalándose con las manos el pecho-. ¿Cómo mierda le explico eso a Dave? -dijo, volteándose de nuevo hacia su gemelo y sentándolo en la cama-. Así que déjame pensar -concluyó mientras, hábilmente, despojaba a Tom de la gorra y la bandana.

-Date un baño -dijo llevándolo hacia éste, él mismo-. Y cuando venga la comida te explico como está el asunto, ¿está bien? –dijo, rematando con un beso, viendo a los ojos a su gemelo que asentía dejándose llevar por su hermano.

Tom salió del baño, un rato después con una playera blanca, el pantalón de sus pijamas y descalzo, corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirle al servicio a la habitación.

-Pase por favor -dijo, indicando la mesa para que les sirvieran la comida. Bill aún estaba afuera hablando por teléfono y moviéndose de un lado a otro-. Gracias -terminó dándole al camarero una generosa propina, sin despegar los ojos de su gemelo al otro lado del vidrio.

Hizo una seña indicándole que la comida había llegado y su hermano hizo otra, haciéndole saber que lo esperara, colgando el teléfono y marcando otro rápidamente.

Tom moría de hambre, no había probado bocado en toda la mañana. Destapó una coca cola y antes de llevársela a la boca, Bill estaba a su lado quitándosela de las manos.

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó quitándosela de las manos-. Toma un jugo ó agua pura, esto tiene mucho gas te caerá pesado -dijo, dejando la botella en el mini bar y regresando al balcón.

"Wow eso fue rápido" pensó Tom, abriendo una botella de agua pura y sentándose frente a la mesa servida, esperando a Bill, quién no tardó en aparecer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, denotando satisfacción total.

-Soy un genio -remató por fin, sacando otra cerveza y sirviéndola en la copa, haciendo que Tom riera después de muchos días.

-¿Que te pasa? -preguntó el pelinegro, arqueando la ceja.

-Es que eres todo un esnob, hasta para tomarte una cerveza -apuntó Tom, señalando la copa.

-Lo siento -dijo, fingiendo ignorar lo divertido que estaba Tom con el asunto-. Simplemente, no puedo tomar de la botella, es de mal gusto -dijo abriendo la bandeja y sintiendo su boca hacerse agua del hambre.

Tom comió sin quitar los ojos de encima de Bill. Diez minutos después, no pudo soportarlo un segundo más y soltó lo que tenía en su cabeza.

- Bueno al fin ¿qué planeaste? -

-Todo está fríamente calculado, relájate yo estoy a cargo –dijo, con un aire de propiedad-. Primero averigüe de un complejo médico, donde hay todo tipo de doctores. Desde ahí no hay problema, llamé a Dave y pedí que nos llevaran y nos esperaran en el estacionamiento.

-¿Te dijo que sí, nada más?

-No, ya sabes, no es más terco que yo, sólo porque después de mí vas tú -dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Tuve que razonarle que si nos ven con tanta seguridad, descubrirían que somos nosotros. Luego encontré un obstetra especialista en embarazo masculino y lo llamé.

-¿Y te contesto a estas horas? -

-Sí, tenía teléfono de emergencias.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Fácil, pregunté "¿cuántos pacientes ve por la mañana?" Él me dijo tres a lo mucho, luego le dije "¿cuánto cobra por cada uno?" dijo trescientos euros y yo le dije; le pago seiscientos por cada uno, si mañana tiene su clínica desocupada para atenderme, necesito total confidencialidad. Y –chasqueó los dedos-. Ya está.

-Mierda, eres bueno.

-No, no soy bueno, soy único mi amor, soy _único_ -replicó, llevándose un gran bocado de comida masticandolo hábilmente.

Por primera vez en el día, Tom, se sintió relajado, las cosas estaban poniéndose realmente complicadas, pero no estaba solo, eso era claro.

La comida terminó en silencio, Tom sabía que Bill se estaba haciendo el fuerte y en el fondo eso le dolía. Él quería ser quién siempre protegiera a su Billy, las cosas no podían suceder de forma más bizarra.

No se percato siquiera del camarero retirando los platos hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Estaba realmente hecho un lío, fue al baño a prepararse para dormir había sido un día muy agitado, pero él no dejaba de pensar en lo injusto que sentía, que su gemelo estuviera llevando la carga...

-¡Kaulitz! -gritó, el pelinegro desde afuera-. ¡Abre!

Bill entró y se cepilló los dientes, al terminar tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos, tirándola encima de su gemelo. Tom sonrió y con el vaso de agua lleno lo vació en Bill.

-Báñate, ya es hora de que vayamos a la cama y estoy cansado -indicó Tom, saliendo de la habitación y entrando segundos después con el pijama de su gemelo, dejándoselo en el tocador.

Media hora después Bill salió del baño y vio a su gemelo esperándolo parado en el balcón.

-Te vas a resfriar -comentó, abrazándolo por detrás, mientras besaba la oreja de su gemelo.

-Sólo te estaba esperando -dijo Tom, volteándose hacia él, mientras la distancia entre sus cuerpos no existía.

-Entremos, no queremos darle una noticia a un paparazzi estúpido o ¿sí? -susurró, cerca de los labios del pelinegro, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la cama que tenía ya dispuesta para los dos. El mayor se recostó como siempre dejando que Bill se apoyara en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Así estuvieron un largo tiempo cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, lo cual era demasiado idiota, pensó Bill, dado que estaban pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Su futuro.

-¿Me das mi beso? -pidió el pelinegro, subiendo el rostro en dirección a la barbilla de su hermano.

Su gemelo tomó el rostro de Bill besándolo suavemente, sus bocas parecían no querer darse tregua, y no habría forma de separarlos si no fuera a voluntad.

Bill amaba como todo había cambiado, desde que vivían juntos, no era necesario esos despliegues de sexo animal. Tenían más tiempo para estar juntos y su vida de pareja era tan reconfortante. Por eso que odiaba ver a Tom tan mal, iban a pasar lo que viniera, juntos.

–Tomi -llamó, para sacar a su gemelo de la batalla que libraba en su cerebro con la pregunta "¿qué hacer?"-. Deja de pensar estupideces ¿quieres? somos un equipo, recuerda, somos lo mismo esto nos está pasando a ambos -terminó, cruzando sus dedos con los de su amor.

-Insisto, ese doctor les está viendo la cara de tontos.

-No discutas conmigo, Dave, en la salud de Tom no se escatima. Además es nuestro dinero no veo cual es el problema -remató Bill, mientras metía en su bolso el sobre de efectivo, que su manager le tendía saliendo del banco.

-¿Dormiste bien? -preguntó Dave, viendo al de rastas, quien iba sentado al lado de su gemelo, pálido y con una clara expresión de terror en el rostro. Tom asintió sin ni siquiera dejar de ver por la ventana. Estaba claro que no había dormido ni por un segundo.

Llegaron al complejo médico, los gemelos bajaron dirigiéndose solos al edificio. Ninguno se atrevería siquiera a voltear a ver al otro, el terror empezaba a ganarles.

Bill sacó una nota con los datos del piso y oficina al que debían dirigirse. El pelinegro sintió cómo empezaba a faltarle el aire, no podía respirar bien. Entraron al ascensor y marcó el número cinco.

Los dos evadían sus miradas lo mejor que podían, ni siquiera estaban cerca, cada uno viajaba pegado a diferente lado del ascensor.

-Buena hora -dijo Bill, viendo el reloj eran las nueve de la mañana, la hora acordada con el médico. Su voz golpeó el silencio, pues Tom parecía no oír nada, ni siquiera el discreto timbre que les indicó que habían llegado a su destino.

El piso estaba vacío, y antes de lo que esperaban llegaron al cartel que rezaba "Dr. Bob Derack" especialista en.... Tom sintió un jalón que lo metió dentro de la clínica sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Deja de leer y perder el tiempo en el pasillo ¿quieres?, lo que menos necesitamos es estar en espacios abiertos –dijo. Se sentaron en el salón de espera de la clínica.

Tocó un timbre en la pared que indicaba ya habían llegado y las piernas de Bill empezaron a temblar descontroladamente.

Al ser consciente que su actitud no ayudaría a Tom cruzó las piernas y abrió su bolso, comprobando su maquillaje en un pequeño espejo. Un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, piel trigueña y ojos claros salió de la puerta del consultorio.

-Buenos días señores -saludó, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta principal cerrándola-. Ahora sí, como habíamos acordado, sólo los esperaba a ustedes -dijo tendiéndole la mano a cada uno de los gemelos-. Síganme por favor -dijo entrando al consultorio e indicándoles unas sillas frente a su escritorio.

–Soy el Doctor Bob Derack, especialista en embarazo masculino, sé que… -dijo, interrumpiendo su presentación, al ver que el temblor del chico de cabello negro aumentaba.

Bill no soportó más y se quebró, sus ojos le traicionaron y lo abrumado que se sentía ganó, dejando salir gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, odiando haberse doblegado en ese momento, sentía que estaba quebrándose ante Tom, estaba dejando de ser la roca de su gemelo.

Son unos niños, pensaba Derack, mientras se levantaba hacia un jarro y servía un vaso de agua, observando al chico perfectamente maquillado, llorando desconsolado.

Derack no negaba que a veces perdía la ética médica y se involucraba emocionalmente cuando los pacientes eran unos niños asustados, como estos, que evidentemente estaban aterrados. El chico dejó su bolso en el piso y sus delicadas manos buscaron las del rubio que iba con él. Había algo extraño en aquellos dos, sus rostros eran muy similares.

El rubio chupaba sus labios repetidamente, era obvio que era el padre y evidentemente estaba afectado, era un adolescente con facciones femeninas igual que el de su compañero, aunque sus ropas eran diferentes. La forma en la que se sentaba, su lenguaje corporal, sus piernas abiertas y recostado en el sillón exponiendo así su entrepierna denotaba cuál era su rol dentro de la pareja, pensó el doctor, mientras tomaba unos pañuelos desechables y se los tendía al chico que lloraba.

-Comprendo por lo que estas pasando hijo -dijo logrando la atención del pelinegro que se limpiaba las lágrimas y cogía el vaso de agua- Te voy a examinar y verificar q...

-El paciente es él -interrumpió Bill, al doctor quien no pudo disimular el gesto de sorpresa que, afortunadamente, los chicos no vieron por estar sumidos en sus propios sentimientos.

Ahora Tom comenzó a lagrimear asustado, su corazón empezó a latir agitado. Bill se paró colocándose detrás de él e inmediatamente coloco su mano sobre el corazón de su gemelo, apretando suavemente y rodeándole con el otro brazo el pecho. Su cabeza encima de la del rubio, para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre? -preguntó el doctor, sirviendo otro vaso de agua.

-Bill Kaulitz- respondió el pelinegro, recibiendo el agua y entendiendo que el médico se refería a su gemelo- Ahh, él es Tom Kaulitz.

-¡¿Kaulitz?! -dijo frunciendo el ceño el doctor.

-Sí, somos gemelos.

-Ah de acuerdo, eso explica su parecido. –dijo, apuntando el nombre del rubio en una ficha. Sus dudas se disipaban, tan sólo eran dos hermanos apoyándose el uno al otro, algo realmente tierno. Padre soltero, pensó, cuando vio a Tom. Eso es doblemente duro, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Antes de proseguir -dijo Bill-. ¿Esto es totalmente confidencial verdad? –dijo, soltando el ya calmado pecho de su gemelo.

-Cien por ciento, no te preocupes.

-Verá es que, no sabemos nada de, ya sabe, embarazo masculino. –dijo Bill, sabiendo que Tom no iba a abrir la boca para aclarar sus dudas.

-Bueno, es una especialidad relativamente nueva, apenas hace treinta años empezaron a surgir estos casos, ahora es algo común.

-¿Riesgos? –preguntó el pelinegro, alcanzándole agua a su gemelo, y sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

-No, el procedimiento es una cesárea programada, por lo cual incluso no habrán dolores de labor de parto, los riesgos son los que se corren siempre con una anestesia. Se necesita sangre, es solo una medida de seguridad por si pierde mucha sangre el paciente en la operación.

-Ah, de acuerdo -dijo Bill, tragando saliva en cuanto a la sangre no habría mejor que la suya pensó- ¿Cuáles son las diferencias aparte de las obvias a un embarazo femenino?

-Bueno, un hombre sólo puede quedar embarazado una vez en su vida -contestó Derack, volteando a ver a Tom-. Es por eso que se recomienda pensarlo bien incluso antes de un aborto porque no existiría jamás la posibilidad de volver a concebir -terminó.

La escena que tenía enfrente era realmente especial. El chico afeminado sostenía la mano de su gemelo tratando de darle fuerzas, mientras éste no levantaba la vista del piso lagrimeando en silencio, era momento de acabar con ese suplicio.

- A ver Tom, deja de atormentarte, voy a sacarte sangre y la incertidumbre que sientes será confirmada o desechada. Ya con el diagnostico en mano procederemos a llenar las fichas, hacerte un examen y ya podrás tomar decisiones, acompáñame.


End file.
